The Secrets We Keep
by Dranny
Summary: Ginevra Potter had everything a woman could want. A loving husband and three wonderful children. But can the past outside forces tried so hard to keep buried be resurfacing? And why does Draco Malfoy want his children to stay away from "that potter boy"?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to JK Rowling. I only borrowed some of them.

The Secrets We Keep

The great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was buzzing with excitement. It was the first term of the new school year and many nervous first years stood off to the side waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. One such student was Albus Severus Potter. He was a small boy with dark hair and green eyes, the symbol of his Potter heritage. As the Headmistress quieted everyone to start the sorting, Albus glanced towards the Gryffindor table.

He saw his older brother James sitting with some of his friends laughing at the scared first years. Sometimes he really hated his brother and his bullying ways. He was popular because he was the son of 'the boy who lived' and no one seemed to see him for the arrogant git he really was.

Albus always tried to hide his dislike for his older brother, really he did, but James made it hard by being his obnoxious self. Really you would think he was the _only _child of the great Harry Potter and not one of three. Just then, their eyes met and James made little crying faces at him before turning to his friends, who joined him in his snickering. Albus quickly looked away so as to not let anyone see the quick flash of hatred that crossed his features. His eyes inevitably strayed to the Slytherin table.

The occupants of this table sharply contrasted that of the Gryffindor table. Where the Gryffindors were rambunctious and rowdy, the Slytherins were calm and collected, almost as if they were separate from the rest of the school. He glanced at some of the detached faces and noticed in the middle of the benches on both sides sat two students, whose platinum blonde heads stood out in stark contrast to the dark robes they wore. It was obvious that the one seated with their back to him was female, because her hair cascaded down her back in thick waves, but the one he could see clearly, the boy, he also wore his hair slightly long to his shoulders, but they were held back by a green ribbon. His eyes were a piercing grey as they idly watched his fellow housemates with their trademark boredom in their depths. Just then the young man's attention turned to the first years and inevitably to him. Albus felt his face go red at being caught staring, but he recovered quickly and held the young man's stare. If he was going to be in Gryffindor then he needed to start displaying the courage that was their trademark. The young man lifted a pale eyebrow in surprise at Albus. Just when the staring contest started to get uncomfortable, he heard the Headmistress shout "Albus Potter"! Quickly tearing his eyes from the pale boy, Albus made his way to the sorting hat. He sat on the bench facing everyone and felt his palms get wet. Everyone had heard the name 'Potter' and they were all waiting to hear the definite Gryffindor, after all both his parents and grandparents and even his git of a brother were placed there. There was no other logical conclusion in everyone's mind. He even saw some of them making room on the Gryffindor bench already. As the hat was placed on his head he was shocked to hear it start talking. Of course he knew the sorting hat spoke, his parents had told him it would, and had he been paying attention at the beginning he would have heard it before now, but that didn't stop the jolt of surprise when it did. He listened closely as the hat began to list his attributes

"Potter eh? This should be an easy choice wouldn't you say boy?" the hat said to him.

"Yes sir, everyone already knows where I'll end up" Albus replied.

"And where is that?" asked the sorting hat sounding amused.

"Gryffindor sir" answered Albus

"You would fare very well in Gryffindor I'll give you that, but I sense hesitation on your part. Do you not want to be with your brother, and your father before you?"

"Yes sir of course I do" Albus replied. Just then he glanced over to the Slytherin table. None of them seemed particularly interested in his sorting, except for the strange platinum haired boy, who looked straight at him with a challenging smirk. Just then Albus felt the pull of annoyance in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why but he felt an odd need to challenge this boy. Something in his eyes drew Albus and before he could think of what he was saying, and remembering what his father told him about the sorting hat taking the individuals feelings into consideration, he spoke quickly.

"But I also wouldn't mind being different. Slytherin doesn't look so bad" Albus heard himself whisper.

"Slytherin eh? Interesting. Your father begged not to be placed in Slytherin when he was in your position" the hat confided.

Albus felt a tug of anger at this. He hated that everyone expected him to be another carbon copy of the great harry potter, like his oaf of a brother. He suddenly resented everyone who dismissed him because of this belief, mainly the Slytherins who were starting to finally look a little interested in his sorting as time went by and the inevitable "Gryffindor" wasn't shouted.

"I know that. He told me!" Albus responded angrily.

"Oh my, it seems your mother's temper is showing. Maybe you would fare well in Slytherin after all. Yes I do believe they have what you seem to be searching for young mister Potter. Therefore it can be none other than **SLYTHERIN**!" the hat suddenly yelled.

The hush that fell over the great hall would have been laughable under other circumstances. As Albus hopped off the bench and slowly made his way to the Slytherin table, the deafening quiet was broken by a slow and steady clapping. He looked up to see admiring grey eyes meet his, and soon the rest of the Slytherin table joined in. Albus felt a sigh of relief flow through him at his house's acceptance, and as he sat with the other first years, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see his brother's stunned expression. He felt an odd sort of satisfaction at seeing this. It wasn't a malicious satisfaction but Albus felt that maybe this really was his first step in moving out of his father's shadow.

TBC: Please review…..my first fic.

Next: Albus meets the mysterious boy and the Potters are informed of heir son's placing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review: D

Once again Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The original characters belong to me though!

Here's a small update.

After the sorting ceremony had concluded, the students followed their respective prefects and made their way to the common rooms. On the way out Albus heard his brother calling out to him to wait. Turning to him, Albus watched as he came to a halt and not knowing what to expect, waited for his brother to speak.

"Al, what was that all about?" James asked angrily.

"What do you mean?"Albus responded, genuinely confused.

"The sorting, that's what I mean!" James almost yelled.

"You mean the fact that I was sorted into Slytherin?" guessed Albus.

"YES! How could you let that happen? Do you have any idea what people will say? What dad will say when he finds out?" James spat.

"Dad said he wouldn't mind if I got sorted somewhere other than Gryffindor. Even Slytherin!" Albus replied, matching his brother's tone.

"Yeah? Well he was probably lying to spare your little feelings! All the Potters and Weasleys have been sorted into Gryffindor for generations and now that's tarnished all because of _you. _Come on, we'll go to the headmistress to see if we can get you resorted. As the oldest it's my job to make sure the Potter heritage isn't stained by having a _Slytherin_ in the line. All evil wizards originate there you know?" James continued, making a grab for Albus' hand, intending to drag him to the head table.

Albus tried to pull out of his brother's firm grip, but James was bigger and stronger, so Albus was hauled halfway across the hall before a calm voice halted James in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" drawled a bored voice behind them.

James quickly turned to see who was addressing them and to Albus' surprise, a look of pure loathing transformed his brothers features.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you want?" James spat.

"I want to know where you're taking my housemate of course. In case you didn't realize, most of the first years have already left with the prefect and Albus here needs to know where the common room is." The boy, Malfoy, replied.

"Yeah? Well that's just too bad. No brother of mine will be a Slytherin! We're going to see _McGonagall_ to have him resorted, isn't that right Al?" James asked in a threatening voice.

Albus was torn. He knew what James was capable of when he was angry, and right now he was beyond furious. But Albus also knew that what he said and did now could influence his entire Hogwarts career. Looking from his brother to the boy named Malfoy, Albus made his decision.

"No actually that's not right. I don't want to change houses. I want you to let go of my hand so I can go to my common room thanks!" Albus replied bravely.

Ignoring James' sputtering, Albus took the opportunity to yank his hand away from his brother, and went to stand next to the now smirking Malfoy.

"Well Potter it seems you misunderstood the situation. Big surprise there." Malfoy said with some amusement.

James grew red at the insult and glared at them both. Albus was almost afraid his brother would start throwing hexes, and fingered his own wand just in case. Malfoy just continued to smirk and folded his arms as if to make the point that he was unarmed and daring James to do something.

"Just you wait until dad hears about this Albus. And associating with a _Malfoy_ no less! You'll be sorry you didn't listen to me!"James growled as he stormed away, ignoring Malfoy who had grown stiff at the insult to his family.

Albus watched his brother leave the great hall before turning to Malfoy. He was taken aback by the storm brewing in those grey eyes. He remembered his brother's shot at the other boy's family and made to apologize. But with a quick shake of his head Malfoy turned and smiled at Albus.

"Well Potter there's more backbone in you than I gave you credit for. The sorting alone was a surprise. I figured it had to be a mistake but now I'm beginning to wonder." He said with amusement.

Albus felt a swell of pride at those words. He didn't know why, but this boy's approval meant a lot to him.

"Thanks I think. So your name is Malfoy huh?" Albus tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"Yes. Actually it's Aiden Malfoy to be exact. And your name is Potter?" Aiden said slightly mocking.

"Yes. Albus Potter to be exact" he replied cheekily.

"Well Albus Potter, since you missed the whole walk to the common room, allow me to escort you. Wouldn't want any wayward Gryffindors to attack you again would we?" Aiden said, leading the way out of the great hall.

Albus followed behind quickly. As they made their way towards the dungeons, Albus wondered if the rest of the school year would be as eventful as this first day. He hoped not.

TBC:

Just a Small update.

Next: Albus meets the Slytherins. The Potters find out about their son's placing.

Please Review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna try to update regularly.**

**Here's the next Chapter. I hope it's ok.**

Albus and Aiden made their way deeper into the dungeons until they came across a portrait. Albus watched as Aiden approached the portrait and tapped on it. Albus was amazed to see a minute later, a man idly walk into view. The man had on robes of pure black. His face was pale and his nose was hooked. But when Albus saw the greasy hair it finally dawned on him who the man in the portrait was.

"That's Severus Snape!" he all but yelled.

Aiden glanced back in surprise. Coming from an all Gryffindor background, he didn't expect the boy to know about the once feared head of Slytherin house.

"Yes it is." drawled a mocking voice. But it wasn't Aiden who said it. It was the portrait. "Password." He continued, ignoring Albus' gawking.

"Sectumsempra" Aiden said next to him.

The portrait professor snorted and swung open, revealing the common room of slytherin house. Albus entered behind Aiden, and glanced aroung nervously. He couldn't help but feel awkward as all eyes turned to him. The Slytherin prefect, a fifth year boy called Ryan Pucey, walked up to them looking slightly annoyed.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presense Potter? Sorry we couldn't wait while you had a press conference." He sneered at Albus.

Albus felt himself turn red at the boys' mocking. He looked at the other students in the common room and saw some laughing at what Pucey said and others looking interested but not really reacting. He looked to Aiden for help but the older boy just shrugged and gestured for Albus to defend himself.

"I wasn't holding a press conference. I was trying to shake off my git of a brother is all." Albus defended.

Pucey raised an eyebrow at this. Albus suddenly realized that they expected him to dislike being placed in Slytherin! He felt relieved at this and a little braver.

"He wanted me to get resorted actually, but I told him no. I have no problems being in Slytherin." he continued.

Some of the students smiled at this while others looked suspicious. He knew it would take some time for them to warm up to a Potter being in Slytherin, but in time he hoped they'd come around.

"Well that's just typical Gryffindor. Cry like babies when they don't get their way. Next time just ignore them and they'll go away. The can only thrive if they get attention." Pucey said with a small smile.

Albus smiled back. He was beginning to get comfortable. The other students went back to doing what they were doing before he and Aiden entered, and Pucey pulled him aside and told him the ins and outs of Hogwarts, the places to avoid and the curfew time. He even joked about what teachers to suck up to. Albus briefly glanced around wondering where Aiden had disappeared to, but quickly shrugged it off and continued to listen to Ryan.

The next day, all the students once again gathered in the great hall for breakfast before classes. Albus sat next to a fellow first year called Riley and looked at his schedule. His first class of the day was transfiguration with Professor McGonagoll and the Ravenclaws. Riley glanced over at his schedule and grimaced.

"I hear the headmistress is head of Gryffindor. You know what that means right Albus? Riley asked.

"Well I'm guessing she won't deal too nicely with us huh? Albus answered.

"Exactly mate. Just think, she's probably got a list of things we haven't done yet to give us detention. My mother says she was always looking for excuses to get house points taken from Slytherin when she was in school. I doubt anything's changed." Riley continued.

"Well my father told us that it was Professor Snape that was always unfair. He always seemed to favour Slytherin over all the houses, even beyond what a head of house normally does." Albus said quietly, trying not to upset his new friend.

"Well can you blame him? All the other houses and teachers treated Slytherin like rubbish. He was the only one who stood up for them. He's practically a legend in our house" Riley gushed, obviously in awe of the man that was Severus Snape.

Albus smiled at his friend and refrained from mentioning that he was named after the "great man" himself. He knew that Slytherin had a bad reputation because of the dark wizards that came from there, but he also felt bad because they were judged before they had a chance to prove themselves. Last night he had gotten to know Riley and some of the other Slytherins and thought they were a pretty ok bunch. Albus was suddenly glad he was placed in Slytherin, if only to help prove that just because dark wizards came from Slytherin didn't mean they were all bad. He had no intention of turning dark himself, so that was a start.

Just then owls started to descend into the great hall and Albus looked up in time to see his father's snow white owl, Hedwig, drop a letter into his plate. He was relieved to see it wasn't a howler and glanced briefly at the Gryffindor table to see James watching his actions intently. Taking a deep breath he opened his father's letter and began to read.

_Albus_

_It has come to our attention that you've been sorted into Slytherin House. I know you were afraid this would happen and I'm sorry your fears have come to pass. Your brother informs me that you are also being influenced by the older members of your house, namely a Malfoy. Son if you are being bullied or pressured by that bloke please go see the Headmistress. I've already contacted her about your unfortunate situation and she assures me that she would have to problems resorting you if the Slytherins prove to be unbearable. That being said, the time when houses determined loyalties have now passed. There should not be any drastic distinction between the four houses. I think that what you're going through is what all first years go through. It's up to you to stand up for yourself and prove that you belong, not just at Hogwarts, but also the house you were placed in. You are a special boy Albus. You would do well in any of the houses, and since Slytherin was chosen, do your best to make your house proud. Your mother and I love you very much and we hope that you are not too discouraged by your situation._

_Your father_

_P.S: Your mother would like to say a few words as well._

Albus turned the parchment around to see his mother's elegant handwriting. He knew she might not react as well as his father and braced himself to read.

_Albus_

_I was very distraught to hear of your placing. When we heard your cousin Rose was placed in Gryffindor, we thought it was a given that you would end up there as well, considering your family history. Imagine our shock when James (and not you) wrote to us and told us of the situation. While I cannot for the life of me figure out why the hat would place you in that house, I also will not look at you any differently dear. All I can advise you to do is ignore them. Spend your free time with your brother and cousin. And if that Malfoy boy goes anywhere near you again, I want you to go straight to a Professor and have him punished. I still can't believe that after all that's happened, that family is still allowed in Hogwarts. But enough of that. We love you Albus. Don't hesitate to write to us if things get bad there. Your father I'm sure, will make the necessary arrangements to make you more comfortable. And please write soon so we can know how you are coping._

_Your loving mother_

Albus let out a sigh after reading the letters. While he knew his father would not react too badly, he also feared James was right and he only said those things to Albus to comfort him. His mother on the other hand reacted a little better than he expected. She was understandably upset, but at least she wasn't demanding that he be resorted like James had. Speaking of James, Albus glanced back to the Gryffindor table to see his brother smirking at him. Al was furious. James obviously expected their parents to be angry. Little did he know that the letters made him even more determined to stay in Slytherin and prove that it wasn't as bad as everyone thought. How dare James make Aiden out to be the villain! If anything the James was the villain. Not once did he try to comfort Albus, or even defend him when the other Gryffindors called him a house traitor that morning as he made his way to the great hall. Aiden had defended him then too.

Thinking of the older boy Albus glanced over to where he sat with his fellow third years. Aiden seemed to be engrossed in reading his own letter, and from his expression, Albus didn't think it was good. He watched as Aiden glanced away from the letter and glared across the table. Albus followed his vision and his breath caught. Sitting opposite Aiden, was the young woman Albus had seen yesterday before the sorting. Today however, he could see her face. She was breathtaking for lack of a better word. Her hair still hung loosely in curls on her back. But it was her face that drew obvious stares.

In Albus' opinion she reminded him of those models in the muggle magazines his Aunt Hermione had forbidden uncle Ron to look at. Her cheekbones were high, and even though she wasn't smiling, Albus could only imagine that when she did it would be a lovely sight indeed. She and Aiden were obviously having an argument, and Albus wondered if they were dating. Just then, as if feeling his scrutiny, the girl turn flashing eyes to him. He was taken aback by the sudden attention. He confirmed one thing though. Her eyes were a rich caramel brown, framed by thick lashes. For some reason, those eyes reminded him of someone, he just couldn't remember who. Aiden saw the girl was distracted and looked over to follow her line of vision.

Albus was surprised. It was obvious that these two were not dating. They were too identical to be anything but siblings. The girl sneered at him and Albus was confused. He never met her so why would she dislike him. Aiden said something to her and she retaliated just as hotly. Then she got up and made to leave the great hall. Two third year girls got up and made to follow her. Before she left, she threw one last disdainful look in Als direction and left. Aiden seemed relieved at this and threw Albus an apologetic smile before he too got up and walked out.

Riley asked him if he was ready to head to classes and Albus, still thinking about the exchange, quietly followed. He made a mental note to ask Aiden about what happened at breakfast. He had a bad feeling it had something to do with him.

**TBC: Yes I know it's a draco and ginny fic….don't worry I'm getting there :D**

**Next: Albus meets the Slytherin Angel, More letters**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for all the reviews!**

**The plot is now moving towards the direction i'm aiming at...so continue to bear with meplease ^^**

**Here's the next installment.**

Chapter 4

After Transfiguration, Albus and Riley made their way to the Potions lab. Albus was in a foul mood after the fiasco in class. Apparently some of the Gryffindor students took offense to a Potter being in Slytherin. So each time McGonagoll wasn't looking, some of the boys would insult him or send stinging hexes at him. He tried to get the Professors attention, but being that it was his word against her precious Gryffindors, all she did was issue an order for everyone to "treat each other with respect". The nerve of the old witch! It calmed him down a little when some of his fellow Slytherin helped him retaliate, but unsurprisingly, McGonagoll took that moment to look back and catch them in the act. They lost 20 house points for that and the Gryffindors had taken great pleasure in it.

They entered the potions lab and made for the two seats at the back. Being in the mood he was in, Albus wanted to be as far away from teachers and classrooms as possible. He was relieved that they had Potions with the Hufflepuffs, at least they didn't seem to care about the tension among houses.

Everyone looked up as the Potions Professor entered the classroom. Albus heard some of the girls sigh and wondered what their problem was. Riley snickered beside him and told him that the girls obviously found Professor Zabini attractive. Albus scoffed at this. Girls were so weird when it came to stuff like this. The Professor was old enough to be their father for Merlins sake.

"Good morning class" the Professor said with a winning smile. "My name is Professor Blaise Zabini, and for the rest of the school year I shall be instructing you in the art of Potion making. What we'll do today is go over what we will be doing for the rest of the term. Also I'll be choosing your partners" he continued.

Albus didn't really listen to what Professor Zabini was saying after that. He found himself thinking about how he was going to approach Aiden concerning this morning. He didn't really know much about the other boy and hoped he wouldn't come off as being too curious. What really bugged him was the girl's reaction. She seemed angry at Albus and he had no idea why. He hoped Aiden would be able to shed some light on it.

After class Professor Zabini asked him to stay back a while. Albus figured he was probably going to be called out for his inattentiveness and sighed before approaching the professor.

"Mr. Potter. Forgive me for boring you with my lecture this morning. It seems my teaching skills leave a lot to be desired from your perspective." The professor said in an almost amused voice.

"No sir, there was nothing wrong with the lesson at all," Albus answered with an embarrassed blush "I was just a little distracted that's all. I'm sorry Professor."

"Quite alright." Zabini responded. "It can't be easy for you, dealing with the animosity of the other houses."

Albus was surprised at this. He knew the Gryffindors were careful about pulling their pranks in public. That the professor noticed this was interesting. Seeing the look on his face Zabini smiled.

"I notice a lot of what goes on with my students Mr. Potter. Particularly my own house." said the Professor.

"Your house?" Albus asked confused. Then it dawned on him. "You're our head of house!"

"Got it in one Mr. Potter. I apologize for my absence yesterday. I only just arrived at Hogwarts early this morning, hence the abbreviated lesson today" he confided.

"Quite alright Professor. I'm sure the lesson was fine." Albus grinned.

"I hope so. But do try to pay more attention next time Mr. Potter. This is one of the more important classes a wizard can take in his school career. You need it in almost every profession out there." Zabini said, packing his things and leading Albus to the door.

"Yes professor, I understand." Al replied, following the instructor.

"Oh and Mr. Potter, despite the rumors I'm sure you'll be hearing eventually, The Malfoys are upstanding members of wizarding society. Don't let the small mindedness of people ruin what seems to be a most intriguing friendship." Zabini admonished with a parting smile, heading in the opposite direction to Albus.

Watching the professor leave, Albus shook his head. For someone who had just gotten in, Professor Zabini sure did know a lot about what's been happening. Shaking his head, Albus continued on to his other classes.

Later that evening, in the Slytherin common room, Aiden Malfoy was furious. No he was beyond furious. How dare his sister stick her nose in where it didn't belong? So what if he befriended a Potter. It was none of her business. It wasn't as if he set out to do it for Merlin's sake. The kid had looked lost and terrified for all his bravado. Aiden felt a comradie with Albus that he hadn't felt with anyone before. He felt oddly protective of the bloke. So when he was sorted into Slytherin, he had felt a need to look out for him, more so when James had practically attacked the poor kid.

What really got him in a foul mood was that she had told their father. It was bad enough that she had tried to talk him out of "this nonsense" as she had kindly put it at breakfast that morning, but did she really need to go that far? Glancing at the letter in his hand once more, Aiden read his father's words.

_Son_

_It has been brought to my attention that you have gone against my wishes completely and have associated with a Potter. I must say I am very disappointed in you. I told you on many occasions what that family is like. My position still stands. In your next letter to me, I would like for you to confirm the disintegration of that association._

_On another note, I have heard that quidditch tryouts will be in three days. Do your best to retain your seeker position on the team. The Potters are fast on a broom, and it would be no surprise if the latest one aims for your position. Look out for yourself and your sister, and I look forward to your reply._

_Draco Malfoy_

Aiden crumpled the letter in his fist with a curse. Wonderful. How was he going to go about this situation now? He certainly didn't want to end his association with Albus. The kid wasn't so bad. For some reason he felt that the friendship was leading towards something. He didn't know what, but he felt compelled to continue. That would be a problem with his sister being around all the time. If only there was a way to make her come around. Or at least keep quiet.

Just then, the object of his ire came sauntering into the common room, her legion of admirers surprisingly absent. Aiden glared at her. She barely reacted to the look. He had to give her points for that. Not may stood up to his glare, friend and foe alike.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself Angelica?" Aiden asked in a low voice.

"Be more specific brother dear, I have a lot to say for myself after all." She responded with a half smile. There was no humor in her eyes though. She had been waiting all day for the continuation of their confrontation.

"You told father about Albus! I would understand if he was a Gryffindor, but he's in our house for Merlin's sake." Albus yelled.

Angelica rolled her eyes at this. What did it matter what house he was in. He was off limits to her family. The Potters have been nothing but a bane in the Malfoys existence since their fathers school days. That wasn't about to change because of one misplaced Potter.

"He's a Potter. It's that simple. Doesn't really matter what house he's in. You and I both know where father stands on this. If anything we should be the ones angry with you." She shot back.

"Despising someone because of their last name is no better that despising them for their blood. Father himself said that blood discrimination makes you nothing but petty and ignorant. How is that different from this?" Aiden asked incredulously.

"Doesn't matter," Angelica shrugged. "He's nothing but bad news anyway. Second day in the term and already he's drawing attention from students and teachers alike. He lost us 20 house points today. That takes us into the negative. Not a great way to start the term."

"House points? That's your great argument?" Aiden asked with a scoff.

"No it's just one of his many flaws. Why are you so adamant about defending him?" she asked, slightly put out at her brother's tone.

Aiden sighed at this. What could he say? He honestly didn't know himself. How could he explain that he felt a connection to the kid? He would sound like a bloody poof. Seeing his sister waiting for a reply he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. He seems like a decent bloke and I want to give him a chance is all. He was sorted here for a reason after all." He said resignedly. Then remembering something Aiden grinned.

"I think father is just a sore loser anyway" Aiden said with a laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angelica asked defensively. No one insulted her father in front of her and got away with it.

"Remember second year at Kings Cross? When James was coming for his first year and his parents were there to see him off?" At her nod he continued "Well I don't know if you noticed, but father was not very subtle when he looked at Mrs. Potter if you know what I mean?" he said with a wink.

"Oh please. Are you implying that father has feelings for Potter's mother?" she asked.

"I'm not saying that. But those little looks spoke volumes if you ask me." He continued.

"Well it's a good thing no one is asking you now isn't it? I can't believe you would imply such a thing. Father hates the Potters!" she exclaimed.

"Hate is a strong word sister dear. I'm not going to be pulled into some love triangle between those adults. That's probably all it is. I do intend to find out why there's all this animosity though. But until then, I'll befriend whomever I wish. You can run and tell father that as well." Aiden said as he made his way past his sister.

Angelica watched him go. She didn't like what he was insinuating one bit. She believed her father when he said the Potters were selfish, arrogant people who expected everyone to bow to their demands just because Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Well the Malfoys bowed to no one. The sooner they learned that, the better.

A sound from behind suddenly drew her attention. Turning towards it, she saw Albus Potter staring at her with wide eyes. Raising an eyebrow, she waited for his next move.

"Sorry. I was looking for Aiden. He wasn't at dinner and I was worried." Albus said in a rush.

"Worried? A Potter worried about a Malfoy? That will be the day." Angelica sneered.

"What is your problem?" Albus asked annoyed. "I've never done anything to you and yet you seem to hate me."

"Hate you? More like your entire family. You don't belong here Potter. It's only a matter of time before my brother gets tired of babysitting you. But don't worry, I'm sure daddy would only have to owl the Headmistress and she'll be happy to put you where you belong." Angelica said.

Moving past him she exited the common room. Albus stared after her in confusion. He didn't understand her animosity with his family, but he was beginning to think there was something else at work here. Thinking back to James' obvious dislike of Aiden, and now Angelica's reaction to him, he wondered if maybe something happened between their families. He didn't know, but he intended to find out.

**TBC**

**Next: Albus and Aiden plot. Draco Malfoy and The Potters visit Hogwarts**

**Ok that's all for now. Please review.**


End file.
